With rapid development of the microblog and mobile Internet, the microblog has become a popular media platform, while conventional media is at a risk of being eliminated by the wave of Internet. Therefore, the operation of microblog accounts becomes increasingly important for the conventional media.
Due to the impact of Internet, the conventional media needs to retrieve a capability of agenda setting by using the microblog. At present, in authenticated media microblog accounts of a microblog platform, newspaper is still a main part of media microblogs.
At present, at least the following defects exist in microblog accounts of the conventional media.
First, microblog accounts are decentralized, and cannot form an ordered structure and a unified management circle; and second, a manager of a microblog account cannot effectively view operational data of a subordinate microblog account.